


Gay Strikes Back

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Battery - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Brass knuckles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Homophobia, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bunch of homophobes beats Merlin up, his boyfriend Arthur gets pissed off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Strikes Back

"Your pain is my pain!"

\- Ektomorf (I Miss You)

 

         Merlin was coming back from school. His final exams were crawling closer and he was swamped with work. Now he was looking forward seeing home. As soon as he enters their flat, he will have a rest and when his two years older boyfriend returns from work, he will help him to deal with all the stress, that's for sure. 

         Merlin was walking down the street, listening to old Green Day, when suddenly he tripped, feeling slight pain on his calves. One of his headphones slipped out of his ear. Then he fell - no, this time there was no denying he has been stricken - to the ground. Merlin looked up - Cenred, Edwin and Kanen were standing above him, mockery and contempt in their faces. Merlin felt frightened as hell when Kanen uttered something about "straightening this fag up". When he saw Edwin's fist hurrying towards his nose, he shielded his face with forearms. Cenred caught his neck in a grip like in a tie and Kanen struck his abdomen.

         

         The mallevalent pack of wolves left Merlin awfully beaten up. Merlin was laying on the ground and felt bitter tears falling from his eyes. He has never been terrorized before... and this terror was really savage. Merlin cried from dull pain and hopelessness. He kept laying and crying until the rain came. Then, as his pain and shame were slowly - tear by tear and drop by drop - washed away, he got to rise to his feet and painfully sauntered home.

 

         Arthur was watching the rugby match to relax, for his boss was really bemadding. He didn't pay much attention to it though. He was worried - Merlin, his boyfriend, should have been home by then. He was trying to keep cool, but every five minutes he reached for his phone, intending to call Merlin. Finally the key rattled in the lock. Arthur jumped up to his feet and hurried to welcome Merlin.

         The figure in the doorframe was broken and desperate, someone complete opposite to joyous, smiling Merlin. Arthur hurried to enfold Merlin, his beloved Merlin. Close enough to see underneath his hood, pulled deep into his face, Arthur froze. 

         "Darling, what happened?" Merlin tried to play cool. "It's okay," he said. "I'll figure it out." Arthur began to dress Merlin's wounds immediatelly, investigating what has happened. Merlin denied to say a word.

         Arthur made dinner and took care of everything. Merlin went to bed early. Arthur came to him, kissing him softly and asking one more time who the batterers were. Merlin, tired and broken, unveiled the identity of the malefactors of a dreadful violence.

 

         Kanen, Cenred and Edwin walked out of the bar. Walking through the alley they were still mocking to that dorky nerd they smashed today. Edwin, who was closest to sober, pointed out suddenly, gasping for breath. In front of them towered a tall figure in high metal-toe boots, tattered jeans, a hoodie and a leather jacket; hood on his head and a scarf covering his face. Dude lifted his head and the brass knuckles on his clenched fist gave a gleam. "Hey, what the fuck is that?" yelled Kanen merrily. The next second the metal fist crushed his face, breaking his teeth. Edwin tried to run away, but the avenger took a rubbish bin lid and - while kicking Cenred's ribs - he flung it and hit Edwin's knees. Edwin saw his own frightened face reflecting in the mirror pilot sunglasses of the dude. He let out a short yell before the metal toe crushed his skull.

 

         Merlin jerked and woke up as he heard the door close. He eyed the door and saw Arthur taking his jacket off, scarf on his neck, hood half drawn from his head and something weird in his pocket. Arthur took off his boots and came to Merl. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" whispered Arthur. Merlin shook his head. "What have you done, baby?" he whispered. Arthur kissed Merlin's lips softly and stroke his hair. "Not much," he replied, planting kisses over Merlin's face. Merlin succumbed. Arthur finished his answer: "I just put things right."

 

"You keep this Love (Fist), Love (Scar), Love (Break)!"

\- Pantera (This Love)


End file.
